Destined to Be
by MileyPiperHopeHalliwell
Summary: This is a story about Wyatt and Chris and how they are destined to be! you have been warned contains SLASH/INCEST. DON'T READ IF AGAINST IT... summary may suck but good story read and review


Chapter 1- you are being warned contains SLASH/INSEST

Wyatt and Chris were secretly in love with each other and had confessed there feeling for one another a couple of months ago. It had almost been a year that they have been having this secret relationship. Wyatt was 17 and Chris was 15 when they officially became a couple.

**FLASH BACK**

_**Wyatt and Chris where both in Wyatt bedroom.**_

_**Wyatt, you okay I have been noticing these past few days, you seem to be more in your own world, Chris asked concerned**_

_**No I'm fine, Wyatt answered**_

_**Wyatt, seriously, Chris said**_

_**Nothing I'm fine, Wyatt said**_

_**Wy-att, Chris said getting annoyed**_

_**Wyatt signed, Okay, but promise you won't hate me, Wyatt said **_

_**Chris was now beginning to get worried for the first time ever he was hearing worry and fear in his brothers voice, It's okay Wyatt, you know I can never hate you, Chris said reassuringly. **_

_**I love you, Wyatt said trembling**_

_**I love you too, Wy and I won't hate you, what is it that you need to tell me, Chris asked**_

_**Wyatt who was surprised that Chris an A* student had not figured out what he meant. NO, Chris, I mean, I mean I love you, as in I want you, as in the sexual way, please don' hate me, Wyatt trembled. Wyatt was expecting a negative reaction but instead Chris had planted one on him, they stayed there kissing until they had to break away for air. **_

_**I love you too, Wy so much, Chris answered breathless and Wyatt who just smiled at him believing that he was the happiest guy on earth.**_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Today was Chris sixteen birthday and Wyatt wanted to give Chris the best present for his lover**/**cherubs. Today Wyatt wanted to have his cherubs for himself but unfortunately the family had planned a birthday party like every other year so he had to hold on till the party was over.

Chris party started at 3:00 o'clock and Chris had opened his presents. He hadn't received any present from Wyatt; Wyatt told the family that he was going to give Chris latter. He also told the family that he and Chris will be hanging out later on that very day and will return the next morning. Luckily because it was Chris birthday Piper happened to agree that the boys should go out and have some fun. Wyatt had orbed out to get things ready for his romantic evening with his lover and told Chris he would come back straight away to get him. Wyatt wanted everything to be perfect and with a click of his fingers they where rose petals everywhere and twinkling lights.

Wyatt had come back for Chris like he promised and orbed himself and Chris. Wyatt orbed Chris to the romantic Monaco hotel in San Francisco. He had one arm around Chris waist and one covering Chris eyes. Once Wyatt new everything was perfect his removed his hands from Chris eyes and told Chris that he could open his eyes and said, Happy Birthday, Baby.

Chris looked at the sight, Wow, Wy, it's beautiful, Chris muttered taking the scene before him.

Only the best for my cherubs, Wyatt whispered in Chris ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chris smiled and unexpectedly turned around and gave Wyatt a hard kiss on the lips. Chris then placed his hands around Wyatt neck and said, May I have the honour of our first dance.

Let me think on it for a second, and then said, what the return ticked, Wyatt asked with a grin.

What do you want, baby, Chris said seducingley licking his lips.

Sing to me baby, Wyatt said the only person that knew Chris secret talent.

What you want me to sing, Chris asked

You and Me, Wyatt answered

You like that song don't you, Chris asked

Well it is our song isn't it, Wyatt asked

Yeah, it is, Chris said looking into the blue emerald eyes.

Chris, Chris, Wyatt said

Huh, oh right, Chris said blushing. Here goes, Chris said clearing his through Wyatt placed his hands around Chris wais and they begin to dance while Chris sang to his lover/brother.

**"You And Me"**

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

Chris and Wyatt where still dancing and by this point where lost in there love making. When Chris and Wyatt became breathless they broke away for air. Chris leaned his head on Wyatt shoulder as Wyatt rocked him and Chris how slowly drifted of to sleep.

I love you Chris, Wyatt said expecting a reply and getting none Wyatt said, Chris who still got no reply but a nudge seeing that Chris was asleep Wyatt picked him up bridal style and lead him over to the bed and then got ready himself and got under the covers next to his lover/cherubs/ brother. He pulled Chris into his arms, Chris who had snuggled up to Wyatt, said love you, sleepily.

Love you to baby, so much, sleep sweet heart sleep, Wyatt said

Wyatt smiled at Chris thinking to himself that no matter what happens he will remember that him and Chris ARE DESTINED TO BE!


End file.
